mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zecora
Ella Pyhältö (Finnish) Arianne Borbach (German) Martina Thovez (Italian) Nao Fujita (Japanese) Kim Sang-hyeon (Korean) Nirayu Zuhdi (Malaysian, season 1) Anna Gajewska (Polish) Adriana Pissardini (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Corina Cernea (Romanian) Larisa Brokhman (Russian) Rebeca Manríquez (Latin American Spanish, season 1 and 3) Gabriela Guzmán (Latin American Spanish, season 2 and season 4) |sex = Female |headerfontcolor = #5f5c6a |occupation = Herbalist}} Zecora is a female zebra who resides in a hut in the Everfree Forest and first appears in Bridle Gossip. Initially believed to be an evil enchantress by the terrified populace of Ponyville, she later befriends the ponies and frequently helps them out with her knowledge of magical ailments. She speaks with a strong African-esque accent, forming rhyming couplets with all her sentences.__TOC__ Development and design According to Lauren Faust, Zecora was designed to be a sage and mentor to whom the ponies could go for information about their quests, but the part didn't come up in the series' stories. She was originally called "Shaman", but the name was not approved by the show's legal department. The Hub requested for Zecora to be more special, so Amy Keating Rogers decided to write for her in rhymes. The word "zecora" was, but is no longer, the word used for zebra by the Oromo people of east Africa. Her name is spelled as "Zakora" instead of Zecora in the closed captions on The Hub. Zecora has a more masculine appearance than other female characters: her muzzle is squared off and she has no eyelashes, which corresponds to the general male pony character design in the show. Like other zebras, such as the group in the book The Journal of the Two Sisters, Zecora (notably the only zebra to appear in the show) has a cutie mark—hers is a gray stylized spiral sun. She wears dzilla neck rings, traditionally worn by the Ndebele people of Southern Africa. The traditional masks in her hut are a feature of the art and culture of Subsaharan and Western Africa. Zecora chants and speaks in an approximation of the Eastern African Swahili language; the crew did not have time or resources to hire a Swahili translator, so they asked Brenda Crichlow to improvise. There is also a North American influence: on the door of her hut hangs a dreamcatcher, an object found in the cultures of Native Americans. Depiction in the series Season one Zecora first appears in Bridle Gossip standing in Ponyville and digging at the ground with her hoof. Due to her scary appearance, the ponies in town all hide from her indoors. Twilight Sparkle and her friends spy on her from inside Sugarcube Corner while she visits the town. Twilight tells her friends that Zecora is a zebra and that she comes from "a faraway land." Her mysterious demeanor and appearance lead to widespread rumors that she is an evil witch, and Pinkie Pie even sings a song about it. Apple Bloom decides to find out more about Zecora on her own and goes after her, making the six main characters venture into the forest. There they find Apple Bloom but unwittingly wander into a patch of poison joke and receive a cryptic warning from Zecora about the blue flowers, which according to her are "not a joke." However, Applejack and the other ponies ignore this warning, yell at Zecora, and warn her to stay away from them. The next morning, the ponies find out they have various ailments. With the exception of Twilight, they suspect that Zecora has put a curse on them. Apple Bloom follows Zecora into the forest again and meets her at her hut, where she befriends her and helps her gather ingredients to cure the ailments. They secretly witness her reciting a chant while brewing a soup. The ponies misinterpret Zecora muttering to herself that her soup has the perfect temperature for ponies and break into her hut. When the ponies come in and begin to knock things over, Zecora panics and shouts something in her native tongue. Rainbow Dash knocks over the cauldron, leaving Zecora stunned as her potion spills over the floor. Twilight begins to accuse Zecora of cursing her, and Zecora responds indignantly to Twilight destroying her home and making wild accusations. The conflict escalates to Zecora and Twilight butting heads until Apple Bloom arrives and clears up the situation. Twilight apologizes for her behavior and helps Zecora brew another batch of potion. Zecora and the main characters become close friends and Twilight takes her into town to confront Daisy, who causes a panic when Zecora entered the town with the main cast. The ponies add the herbal remedy to a bath at the local spa to revert the effects of the poison joke, and Zecora gains more respect from the community. Zecora next appears meditating in her hut in the episode Swarm of the Century by balancing on her head on top of a bamboo pole. Twilight Sparkle seeks her aid in ridding Ponyville of a parasprite infestation. While Zecora recognizes the parasprites, she does not know how to get rid of them and simply states that the town is doomed. Zecora is mentioned in Stare Master, where Twilight Sparkle states that she intends to visit Zecora for some of her favorite tea. However, Zecora does not physically appear in the episode. Season two She makes a brief appearance in The Return of Harmony Part 2 in one of Twilight's flashbacks, showing the ending scene of Bridle Gossip. The episode Luna Eclipsed shows her talent as a narrator of spooky stories. Introduced by Mayor Mare and wearing a creepy costume, she tells a variant of the legend of Nightmare Moon. Zecora showcases magical capabilities as she throws some powder, which generates luminescent and moved illustrations of the story she is telling. In The Cutie Pox, Zecora shows up shortly after Apple Bloom chips her tooth and takes her to her house, where she creates a special brew to mend the tooth. Hearing of Apple Bloom's cutie mark-related troubles, Zecora tells her she must have patience. After Apple Bloom's tooth is fixed, she subtly suggests using a potion to give her a cutie mark, but Zecora says not even a potion can make a cutie mark appear. Zecora goes on to make a potion for a rooster who lost its ability to crow using a special flower called Heart's Desire. Later on in the episode, Zecora enters Ponyville, believing the residents are still scared of her. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack explain to her that Apple Bloom has the Cutie Pox. Zecora explains that she had come to Ponyville to ask Apple Bloom about her missing Heart's Desire. She says that the cure for the Cutie Pox lies within the Seeds of Truth, which only grow if a pony speaks the truth about something they have lied about. When Apple Bloom tells the truth, the seeds grow into a flower that cures Apple Bloom once she ingests it. Apple Bloom apologizes to Zecora for stealing the Heart's Desire and asks if she can still visit her; Zecora accepts her apology and says she is always welcome to visit. In Secret of My Excess, Zecora diagnoses Spike to be maturing, which she says is fueled by his greed. She further warns that as Spike gets more things, he will grow bigger, which will make him want more things. Zecora finishes the warning by telling Twilight Sparkle to stop this cycle or Spike will become a monster. In A Friend in Deed, Pinkie Pie wishes her a "happy day-after-your-birthday". Season three Zecora reappears in Magic Duel, in which she teaches some magic to Twilight Sparkle to help her beat Trixie. At one point, she shows an example of her skills by conjuring water in her cup. In the end, Zecora helps Twilight formulate a plan to beat Trixie. After Trixie is defeated, Zecora takes the Alicorn Amulet that Trixie was wearing and "puts it back in hiding where it belongs". She later appears in Just for Sidekicks helping Spike with the pets he is looking after. Spike grudgingly pays Zecora for her help with a gem, which she promptly donates to charity, hoping to teach the baby dragon a lesson about generosity. Zecora is later mentioned by Spike in Magical Mystery Cure. He suggests using Zecora's Seeds of Truth in order to return Twilight's friends' cutie marks back to normal. Twilight brushes the idea off, saying that it would not work. During Celestia's Ballad, Zecora is shown in a flashback. Season four Zecora appears in the season four premiere Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. In the premiere, she is forced to leave her home in the Everfree Forest due to its overgrowth. She also helps Twilight find out what's going on by giving her a magic potion that allows her to view past events. Zecora makes an appearance in Filli Vanilli, helping Big McIntosh regain his voice. She also assists Fluttershy in making her voice like it was in Bridle Gossip in order for her to sing in Big McIntosh's place. She also appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 amazed at seeing Twilight's new castle. Season five Zecora appears in Slice of Life on the balcony by the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Big McIntosh during Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding. In What About Discord?, Twilight requests a potion from Zecora in the hopes of breaking a spell that she believes Discord has cast on her friends. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, due to Starlight Glimmer and Twilight altering the timeline, Zecora becomes the leader of a band of savage ponies paranoid of changelings. She realizes that time has been altered after meeting Twilight and Spike, and she later engages Queen Chrysalis in battle when the changelings discover her camp. Season six Zecora appears in On Your Marks helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders make potions in her hut. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Gabby helps Zecora make potions during Find the Purpose in Your Life. Season seven In Celestial Advice and Fame and Misfortune, Zecora appears in the group photo from the show's opening on Twilight's mirror. In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Zecora gives Pinkie Pie a magical remover potion to clean up a mess of silly string at Sugarcube Corner and Rarity a sudsy shampoo to clean the string out of her mane for a magazine photo shoot. Unfortunately, the two bottles get mixed up, causing most of Rarity's mane to fall out. Zecora tries to make a cure to fix Rarity's mane in time for the shoot, but her lack of expertise in mane-mending magic prevents her from doing so. In A Health of Information, Zecora comes down with a terrible disease called Swamp Fever, for which a cure has not been discovered. She spends most of the episode bedridden, and as her condition worsens, she even stops rhyming. Fluttershy eventually finds a cure for the disease and heals Zecora. Zecora is mentioned in Marks and Recreation when Apple Bloom tells Rumble that she sometimes does potion-making with Zecora despite what her cutie mark represents. Season eight In Molt Down, Zecora helps Spike with his irritating stone scales and body odor as a result of his molt and Rarity with her loss of hearing. In the process, she and Spike are terrorized by a roc that is drawn to the smell of Spike's molting. After Spike undergoes a metamorphosis and gains wings, he and Twilight save Zecora and Rarity from the roc. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Zecora appears behind a potions stand at the Friendship Festival during We Got This Together. Residence Zecora lives in a hut in the Everfree Forest. It is a hollowed out tree containing a large circular room with shelves all around the walls. There is also an overhang where Zecora's bed is. The shelves are filled with magic potions and ingredients, and there are traditional masks hanging from the walls and a dreamcatcher on top of the door. There is also a cauldron filled with a glowing green liquid in the middle of the room, which she admits serves little purpose beyond tying the room together and is "just for show", as revealed in What About Discord? In the IDW comics' , after Zecora confuses teaspoons with tablespoons and causes an explosion in her hut, she states "that is why Zecora works out here, the ponies I might hurt are nowhere near." It is "Zecora's Hut" in Monopoly and is both "Zecora's Cottage" and "Zecora's Hut" in Gameloft's mobile game. See also * * Other depictions IDW comics Zecora appears in Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair as one of many attendees at the Summer Wrap-Up festival. During the fair, she runs across a frustrated Big McIntosh, and encourages him not to get overworked over the difficulties he is having. In , Zecora helps Fluttershy when she suddenly starts hearing animals talk. In , she teams up with Spike when Ponyville falls victim to a mysterious flu. In , she serves as the story's narrator. In Ponies of Dark Water, Zecora helps Spike, Princess Luna, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders save Ponyville when the Mane Six are turned evil. In , she appears on pages 13-16 and 20. Chapter books Zecora is featured in Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare. She first appears in chapter 7, "The Talk of the Town", which states that "some stubborn ponies still held on to" their fear of her. Zecora makes an appearance near the end of Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon, where she helps Luna and the other ponies defeat the Tarax Hippo. Zecora is also mentioned in chapter 4 of Ponyville Mysteries: Schoolhouse of Secrets, and she appears in chapter 10 of Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders turn a werepony back into a normal pony. Software Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s online game Equestrivia Challenge refers to Zecora's swirl sun mark as her cutie mark. My Little Pony mobile game description Zecora is a zebra, wise beyond her years. Ponies seek her out for cures, and to help allay their fears. HubNetwork.com description When first they meet, the ponies misunderstand exotic Zecora, who speaks in rhyme, wears a cloak and bangles, and conjures potions and spells in her cabin, deep in the Everfree Forest. But soon they realize this friendly zebra uses her unusual magic only for good, and she's always there when they need her. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''ZECORA is a zebra who uses her ancient magic to cast healing spells from her enclave deep within the Everfree Forest. The ponies of Ponyville once believed her to be an enchantress who wielded the darkest of magic, but after admitting that they'd misjudged her, they befriended Zecora and often rely on her wisdom.'' Volume II guidebook Deep within the Everfree Forest lives '''ZECORA', a wise, almost mystical Zebra. Need something? She has potions and spells for all occasions from revealing hidden magic to recovering your voice. Don't be frightened by her unusual ways—Zecora is a friend to all ponies. Stop on by, and she'll tell you a rhyme!'' Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, she is added to the intro near the end group shot. Merchandise A glow in the dark Zecora playful pony was shown in prototype form at the 2012 New York Toy Fair, was pre-released at Comic Con 2012, and was widely released in Toys "R" Us stores August 2012. Its packaging artwork is based on a sketch by Lauren Faust rather than on the final design. According to the toy package, "ZECORA knows many secrets and spells. In the forest is where she dwells!" A Zecora miniature collectible is included in the Spa Pony Set with Lotus Blossom and Pinkie Pie. A mini-figure of Zecora in her Nightmare Night costume is to be released in the third wave of the Friendship is Magic Collection. Zecora, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 poster. An Enterplay trading card of Zecora was released in late 2012—the text is written in rhyme. It lists Zecora's spiral symbol as her cutie mark. An older version of an Enterplay collectible card game card of Zecora, shown at BronyCon 2013, bears the title "Lyra Heartstrings & Bon Bon". A human Equestria Girls doll of Zecora, displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair, is included as a Toys "R" Us exclusive in the Ponymania line. Quotes Gallery See also * * * * References de:Zecora es:Zecora ru:Зекора ko:제코라 sv:Zecora pl:Zecora gl:Zecora Category:Non-pony characters Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers